Escaping & Believe
by Tommi-DragonWolf
Summary: Ever wonder why Troy Bolton hate Ryan so much? They used to be child hood friends... and now you learn the reason why. Slashygoodness Troy and Ryan. This fic is still being revised, reworked, and in progress. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Escaping and Believing

By: Tommi-Dargon/Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own HSM, If I did I would have killed off Gabbi way long before the movie even started.

Summery: Ever wondered why Troy Bolton hated Ryan so much? Troy & Ryan... Childhood Friends, A fight happens, Years later…Ryan doesn't even see Troy.

I've been known for writing Draco/Harry Fics the most, but its time for a change. I'n going with Troy and Ryan because a) there isn't enough fics 2) they are perfect

3) They are perfect 4) they are perfect for EACH OTHER.

P A G E B R E A K

//4 Years Ago//

Troy Bolton had to end it once and for all. These feelings, these odd and distasteful feelings that were just wrong, just utterly wrong. It just kept eating away at him. His stomach ached, and his head hurt. Troy's mind was slowly breaking as he walked closer to his childhood friend. He and Ryan had been friend since forever, and when he meant forever… it meant forever. Ryan Evans, and of course Sharpay were only 14 days older than Troy. So, Troy and Ryan were practically friends before birth. Troy took a deep breath, and walked toward the house. This may have been the last time he would be at the house, he wouldn't look back and relish the thought of being here again. Troy walked toward the large oaken doors. With a loud creak, the door opened and stepped out Mrs. Evan.

"Troy?" Her silky voice whispered. She motioned for him to come in, and told him that Ryan was in his room waiting for him. Troy bolted up the stairs, like any true Bolton would do. Troy's eyes landed on the blonde haired boy, and the disgusting feelings appeared again. Troy gave a soft but meaningful smile. Knowing fully well it might be his last smile to the older boy.

"Ryan?" Troy walked a little closer to the blonde boy. The blonde boy smiled, and he stood up. The blonde boy brought a stack of papers along with him.

"Look, Troy! I drew these pictures of us! This is us in High School! We'll be best friends forever…right Troy?" Ryan giggled and looked at his fellow 12 year old companion. The pictures were articulately detailed. Each becoming more and more beautiful as Troy flipped through them.

"No…Ryan… I can't be friends with you anymore." Troy let it out as a whisper.

"Why?" Ryan asked innocently, his blue eyes twinkling in wonderment. The oblivious blonde boy smiled innocently, not knowing the whole seriousness to the situation.

"I just can't! You don't understand! You are too stupid to understand! You're an idiot! Just like your stupid twin sister! I can't be friends with an idiot okay?!" Troy shouted, his fist clenched at his side.

"Oh." Ryan had his mouth in an 'o' shape. He just stood there with his pictures in his hand. Troy snatched the pictures and tore them into little pieces, throwing them in the air, till they fluttered in the air.

"Do you get it now?!" Troy screamed. Ryan let his hand dropped to his side. He gave Troy a sad look, and he started to sob. Troy slowly walked away and ran from the scene. Ryan just stood there, with his eyes opened wide. He had just lost best friend… and he didn't know way.

P A G E B R E A K

//4 years later//

Ryan Evans, 16 years old, sophomore at EHS. Ryan picked up an orange messenger bag, and sighed. This was his life; he erased all thought of ever having Troy Bolton in his life. It was as if Troy Bolton ever existed.

"Hey, Look…It's the little queer" Troy Bolton came strutting down the hall with 2 girls in tow. Ryan, walked by him with no acknowledgment, as if he had just walk past air. Troy frowned, his eyes glimmering sadness, and what he lacked so much to be a true friend. In the past 4 years, it seems as if Ryan had erased Troy from ever being in his life.

R&R….Please? If you I swear… You'll get a good chapter update…


	2. Le Chapter 2

Escaping and Believing

Disclaimer: Do not own HSM

Warning: Slash

Pairing: Troy and Ryan

Thank You for the reviews. Or Flames. Which ever one came first.

I'm rather busy at school at the moment, so please forgive me if I do not update quickly!! I know it's short sooooooooooooooryy.

P A G E B R E A K

Troy was angry. His blue eyes glared at the blonde headed boy sitting front of him. He tapped the boy's shoulder, hoping to get attention. Ryan just sat there, his hand continually stopping as he thought.

"Ryan!" Troy whispered into Ryan's ears. Troy's spotted the teacher, Mr. Laurent-Johnson on the other side of the classroom. Ryan scratched his ears, but continued to ignore the brunette.

"Do I mean that little to you?" Troy whispered, his eyes tearing up. He watched as Ryan's hand stopped writing. Ryan let his pencil drop on his desk. Ryan's face scrunched up in pain, not that Troy would know. He had worked hard in ignoring Troy, pretending Troy never existed. Why would Troy start talking to him now? After four years of non-existence in his life. Why now?

"Ryan?" Troy whispered again, but stopped when he saw a hand on his desk. He looked up to see green eyes glaring at him.

"Mr. Bolton…Would you please tell me why your paper is blank?" Mr. Laurent-Johnson growled.

"I-I-I…." Troy stuttered his eyes wandered to his fingers, looking down guiltily.

"He was asking for a pencil… Mister" Ryan turned around and handed Troy a pencil. His blue eyes avoided Troy at all cost.

"I see" Mr. Laurent-Johnson raised an eyebrow and walked away.

"Thanks" Troy said happily, thinking that this maybe the first step in being Ryan's friend again.

"Whatever" Ryan turned around again, and continued doing his work.

The bell rang, and the class quickly ran out in a large wave. Ryan slowly put his stuff away into his orange messenger bag. He wasn't in a rush, because it was the last class of the day. His had stopped when he was a figure in front of him. His eyes looked at the figure's flat stomach peeking in between the shirt and short. He rolled his eyes and went back to packing up his stuff.

"Are you going to continue to ignore me?" Troy growled. Troy grabbed Ryan's hand to stop him.

"You don't want to be seen with a stupid kid, and his stupid twin sister" Ryan growled out, harshly pulling away from Troy.

"I'm sorry! " Troy flung his arms in the air.

"And that makes up for everything. Unlike you Troy, I may be stupid but I'm not naïve" Ryan rolled his eyes, and walked out of the door. Troy stood there with his mouth agape, staring at Ryan's back.

Two days had past since Troy had talked to Ryan, and all that ran through Troy's little head was the blonde haired boy.

"These feelings are back… " Troy gasped as his hand ran over his stomach. Troy closed his eyes, and sighed.

"He's different now…" Troy whispered, his head hitting the wall of his blue room. Troy eyes grazed over a torn up picture that was taped horridly. He grinned at the picture of Ryan and him together. He remembered how he went back that day to pick up the pieces and taped them back. Troy jumped as he heard a knock against his door.

"Troy?" Troy's mother called to him.

"What?"

"Telephone… A Ryan Evans?"

TBC: If I didn't mention this… it's an AU FIC.


End file.
